


You Placed A Bounty On My Heart

by FKTForever (BlueFireRedIce)



Series: FKTForever Spring FRE 2019 Raffle works [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunter Fili, Dis is looking to adopt, Dwalin is not amused, Kili is smitten, M/M, Sassy Fili, Thorin is exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFireRedIce/pseuds/FKTForever
Summary: Fili had one job to do. One. And thanks to a pack of mutts he's now imprisoned - wrongfully, he'd like to point out - and now has to explain himself to the King of Erebor and hope like hell he's not executed as punishment - that would delay his delivery time somewhat.Oh and he'd also have to face his father and explain to him why he was near a dwarven kingdom in the first place, considering they were all off limits.On second thought, imprisonment doesn't sound so bad after all.





	1. Making Friends With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



**A/N: Hi all, this is a prize for the lovely Shadowcat who won a prize from me for the raffle exchange. I have come to the conclusion I should never put word limits on my prize fics, as I can never stick to the bloody things. So here, have a 3 chapter, 10,700+ word fic of Fili being a bit of a terror to the dwarves of Erebor :)**

**Fili should not be let out without adult supervision.**

**Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

 

* * *

 

 

Well wasn’t this fucking typical.     

Frerin had warned him – repeatedly, he might add – not to venture out alone, and certainly never close to a dwarven kingdom lest he be caught.     

And yet here he was; arrested and in irons because he’d gone out alone, near a dwarven kingdom and –      

Oh yeah, he’d been caught.     

He knew he looked a mess; a split lip, one arm wrapped protectively around his ribs, and balancing his weight on his left foot to try and avoid putting pressure on the undoubtedly broken ankle on the right.     

But despite the mild inconvenience of his injuries, he knew he should consider himself lucky – he could have been executed on the spot when the guards ran him down, so… win. Yay him.     

Honestly, it was the story of his life; like, every damn time. He tries to help people? He gets fucked over. He tries to do his job? Someone interrupts. He tries to run away? He gets tackled to the ground by a pack of mutts who then prance around pleased as punch until their idiotic owners arrive to arrest him.     

Seriously, fuck his life.     

He shifted his weight slightly and bit the inside of his mouth when he accidentally put pressure on his injury. Stupid ankle, and stupid guards and… okay fine, stupid Fíli too, because he really should have paid more attention to his surroundings before breaking into his target's house. If he had, say, scouted the area thoroughly like he normally would rather than getting cocky and going in after a half assed look he would have seen the signs that indicated the man’s house backed onto the Erebor guards training ground.     

Frerin was going to have him on cleaning duty for a year if he made it out of this mess for his idiocy.    

In his defense, he did see the sign when the dogs tackled him to the ground, so – whatever. Better late than never.     

Drumming his fingers against his legs he looked around the room and sniffed, utterly bored. At some point someone would do something, maybe? Come and visit him, throw tomatoes at him, read him really bad poetry for constructive criticism? Anything would be nice.     

“Wha’, yer bored? Got somewhere ta be?”     

He blinked and faced the front. He’d forgotten the guard standing three feet away wasn’t part of the room’s decorations. Maybe the story about dwarves being carved from stone wasn’t as far-fetched as it seemed; it would be the only explanation for how forgettable the dwarf was if he’d been carved from equally boring rock.    

“I do actually,” he replied, keeping his tone light and conversational because why the hell not? “Things to do, people to see. Any chance we can get a move on?”     

Apparently the guard wasn’t expecting that kind of response, because he looked rather taken aback. Ugh, great. It was just his luck he’d been stuck with a brainless dolt. “Places ta rob, yer mean?”    

He winked. “Only every third day, so as not to make anyone suspicious of my activities.”     

“And yet we still caught yer.”     

“Ah, noooo. For one, it was a fluke on your part, and two your dogs’ caught me,” he corrected, wagging his finger at the guards face. “I distinctly recall you puffing and panting like a bloody overweight horse as you turned up - you don’t get to take credit for others work. Shame on you.”     

As the guard opened his mouth to retort something that was undoubtedly meant to be scathing but would more likely be drivel, the door slammed open. The dwarf glared at him before turning away – but he didn’t hesitate to tug on the chain wrapped around his injured limb in retaliation.     

Despite the fire that shot through his leg, he managed to keep his expression to his perfected ‘mildly inconvenienced’ grimace, all the better to hide his current weakness from those who would happily use it against him. And if anyone asked, he’d deny that he stuck out his tongue and pulled a face just as two guards entered the room.    

No one could prove he did such a thing.    

Behind the two guards were another two guards, and they were followed by another two and – never mind, he had the entire freaking royal guard coming to see him.    

“All these guards for little old me? You shouldn’t have, you’re making me blush.”    

Baldy growled in warning, and he snickered under his breath. In all honesty, if this were to be his last day he was going to ensure he pissed off as many people as he could before he joined his ancestors; because Mahal knows the lecture they’d give him when he did.    

There was just no pleasing some people.    

The last of the guards finished filing in, and there – much to his surprise – was the King himself.    

“Oh great,” he muttered. “Why not bring the rest of the Royal family and we’ll make an afternoon of this.”     

Baldy didn’t even bother to turn, he just tugged on the chain again. Asshole.     

As though his words had summoned them, two dwarves who bore an uncanny resemblance to the King entered and Fíli couldn’t help but exhale heavily in exasperation. Once again, whoever was supposed to be watching over him was clearly one too many flagons of ale deep to do their blasted job properly; because his luck was beyond shitty today.    

He watched as the guards lined up at the base of the dais – slamming their bottom of their spears into the ground with their bodies ramrod straight as they snapped to attention when the King sat down. It appeared they all needed time to sort themselves out, so he ran his eyes over everyone in the room and had to admit he felt a little disappointed at what he saw.     

For all it had been talked up to be, Erebor was of average design, average beauty and average people. From what he’d seen as he was dragged into the dungeon and then the throne room, the mountain was filled with soft dwarves who looked like they preferred ale and drink over hard work – and he wasn’t just talking about the guards either.      

While the King looked like he might be capable of wielding a sword, his physique also suggested a life of comfort and leisure; his body unused to the hard labour’s of survival. Which was hilarious, really. Did he ensure his scribes scheduled attempted invasions in his monthly meeting so he had time to get in shape? Oh, what a life it must be to be able to do that.     

Turning his attention to the woman, who bore far too much resemblance to the King to be anything other than his sister, she too looked like she could hold her own but lacked the training to survive for very long. Which was a pity, because she looked like a nice, motherly figure. Or what motherly figures were meant to look like. He honestly wasn’t sure.     

Worst came to worst, she could always stab people with her knitting needles.     

And lastly the little princeling – for who else would he be – standing there and staring at him. Rude brat. Had his mother not told him it was rude to stare?    

“Didn’t your mother teach you it’s rude to stare?”    

Admittedly, Fíli hadn’t expected that to come out of his mouth, but whatever. The royal circus was taking too long, and quite frankly - he needed to pee. If he had to be the one to start the bloody conversation, then so be it.    

“Didn’t your mother teach you it’s rude to steal?” The Prince replied, amused. And oh, but he had a nice voice.    

Pity.

“Seeing as my mother was slaughtered when I was a bairn, no.”    

The Prince looked genuinely shocked and saddened, and nope – he didn’t want that kind of sympathy from anyone, so instead he motioned at the ground with a wave of his hand while looking the king in the eye. “Anytime today would be appreciated, Sire. I’ve really got to pee.”    

“For the love of Mahal,” Baldy growled as he rounded on him, and Fíli rolled his eyes – ignoring the startled laughter from someone near the throne. “Yer in the presence of Thorin Oakenshield, the King of Erebor; the dwarf who will likely have yer killed for yer crimes, and yer complaining about needing ta piss.”    

“Well seeing as none of you decided to provide me with a bucket in my cell last night, and my father taught me to only piss on the property of those who deserved it, I didn’t get a chance to relieve myself. So unless you want to clean up after me Baldy, either let me pee or let’s speed this along, shall we?”    

“Get him a bucket,” the Prince replied before the King could, and Fíli couldn’t help but be amused as the King looked at the boy in exasperation. “We wouldn’t want to rush through this discussion, would we?”    

A white haired dwarf that Fíli hadn’t noticed enter tapped a guard on the shoulder, and the dwarf bowed and disappeared, returning moments later with the requested bucket. He had to admit he was impressed with the speed of delivery – they must keep buckets handy for unexpected toilet breaks or something.    

The guard walked up to him and handed the bucket over, which he took gratefully – and then pondered his dilemma. Peeing with an audience was never a pleasant experience unless you were too drunk to care, but as his ankle was fucked it wasn’t like he could walk away from everyone to gain some semblance of privacy. And he certainly wasn’t going to hop away either, which left one option.    

With a shrug he turned – wincing as he jostled his ankle and dropped the bucket onto the ground. The room was silent, and as his back was turned he grinned as he relieved himself – quite impressed with the acoustics in the room as the sound of water hitting the bucket echoed beautifully. He let himself drip dry into the bucket –which, again, acoustics - before tucking himself back into his pants and turning around, and was greeted with a wonderful sight.    

Baldy had gone bright red and was scowling something fierce, the Princeling was covering his mouth and shaking as he apparently laughed, the King had his head tilted as he stared at the ceiling and the King’s sister was biting her lip as she tried to control her own reaction. Satisfied the King wasn’t going to kill him then and there, he locked eyes with Baldy and looked at the bucket before looking back at him. “Well I don’t want to stand next to it.”    

“I’m going to enjoy punishing yer,” Baldy snarled, waving the same guard forward to collect the bucket. “Oh, am I going to enjoy it.”    

“Are you both finished?” The King asked tiredly, and Fíli smiled serenely in reply. Baldy muttered under his breath before turning to face his King.    

“My Lord, I bring before yer a criminal. This boy was caught stealing from the Venmar farm last night. He was spotted climbing from a window and tried to flee when confronted. Our hounds ran him down to ensure he didn’t get away. As yer can see, he has little remorse for what he has done, and should be punished accordingly.”    

Thorin looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “Is this true?”    

“Would you believe me if I said I was fetching a stray arrow?”    

“So you’re an archer who accidentally fired an arrow at a man’s window?”    

“I never said I was any good.”    

The King rolled his eyes. “And what punishment would you suggest, Dwalin?”    

“Execution, my King.”    

It was Fíli’s turn to roll his eyes. “Okay one, that’s a bit excessive for the theft of a ham and a couple of apples, and two? Considering the man is a thief and a rapist himself; turnabout is fair play.” 

While the room had been quiet before, it was silent now.    

After a beat, the King spoke again – and Fíli could tell he was genuinely confused. “Excuse me?”    

“What part confuses you, King Oakenshield? The fact that I only made off with a ham and apples, or the fact that your neighbour isn’t who you thought he was.”    

Thorin straightened in his throne and looked at him intently. “Aldir Venmar may be a recluse, but he is a good man; and that kind of accusation is not one to be made lightly.”    

“You’re right,” he replied, suddenly serious. “It’s not.” He reached into his coat and moved the covering that kept a pocket hidden, withdrawing its contents. When Baldy – uh, Dwalin, moved forward, one hand on his axe he made sure his hands were in full view as he unfolded the piece of parchment that had been hidden.    

He shook it out and cleared his throat, eyeballing everyone in the room before he began to read aloud. “By Order of King Thengel, the Lord of Rohan; I hereby order the arrest and capture of Elmar Vendir, who may also go by the name Aldir Venmar, for the rape and murder of three women, and the attempted rape of a fourth victim last month. Capture may be dead or alive, with a bounty of 200 gold pieces for proof of arrest.”     

Fíli turned the parchment around so they could see the order along with an ink drawing of the man’s face and the wax seal from the Horse Lord. “The reason I was at that house last night was to ensure I had the right home before carrying out my orders. I stole something so he’d think it was nothing more than a petty theft rather than someone investigating him.”     

The dwarves in the room – minus the guards who he was absolutely certain were made of stone with how still and expressionless they were - looked stunned, and he folded up the piece of paper before storing it in his pocket once again. Thorin was the first one to recover, and he shared a look with his family before looking to the right. “Nori, what do you think?”    

When a russet haired dwarf melted out of the shadows, Fíli had to admit he was impressed. There weren’t many who could pull that trick off, and it had taken his clan years of practice; so to see a dwarf who wasn’t a bounty hunter pull off one of their moves was interesting indeed.    

“It’s not entirely impossible, Thorin,” Nori replied, and Fíli smirked at the dwarf who was clearly sizing him up. “Venmar was away for business, and his trip would have taken him past Rohan so the boy’s story should not be dismissed out of spite.”    

Thorin nodded before turning back to face him. “Who exactly are you?”    

“Who I am is of no consequence to you, my Lord,” he said. “But as your next question is undoubtedly how or why I have this job, the answer is simple; my clan is a wandering tribe, chased from our home many years ago and forced to adapt to the wilderness to survive. We were trained by Rangers, and they told us that there was work out there as bounty hunters; work they were unable to complete themselves due to their oath of not interfering in the business of others.     

We trained, and we began doing jobs for Kings and Lord’s whose homes and cities were tarnished by wanderers who committed crime and murder. We don’t live a life of luxury, but we make enough to get by. Now,” he held out his hands which were bound at the wrist and shook them slightly. “If we’re done here I’d like to be on my way; I have a house to scout and justice to carry out – because if it’s him I’m collecting that bounty.”    

The Prince folded his arms and looked down at him. “Why should you be the one to claim the bounty? The man is in our Kingdom, after all – what’s to stop us from claiming it.”    

“Aside from the fact that you’re a princess with no idea how to get her hands dirty? He’s my target; so little princesses who are rolling in gold can fuck off and get their own job. That money is mine.”    

“Kíli, don’t,” Thorin growled as the boy puffed up like an indignant cat. “Dwalin, throw this one in jail until I can verify his orders and to teach him a lesson for his cheek.”    

“Are you serious?!” He yelled, slapping Dwalin’s hands away as he reached for him. “You’re still going to – stop it! – You’re still going to throw me in jail?! I didn’t do anything wrong!”    

“You disrespected my nephew,” the King replied as Fíli was seized by multiple hands. “That at the very least deserves a week in the cells. Goodbye.”    

Fíli growled, and flopped towards the ground; allowing himself to be dead weight in the guards’ arms because screw them – he wasn’t walking on a busted ankle and helping them just so he could be locked up.    

As he was dragged from the room he turned to look up at the Prince – Kíli, Thorin had said – and found him smirking and waving at him. He managed to flip him off before he disappeared from view.    

Like he said; typical. So fucking typical.     

 


	2. It's Love At First Sight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili get some time to get to know one another, and Fili shows the family just how skilled he is.

“The boy’s story checks out.”    

Kíli turned away from the window he’d been gazing out of and looked over at Balin, watching as the advisor handed his Uncle a slip of parchment.    

Once short, blond and handsome had been dragged from the room Thorin had ordered them all to his study to discuss the rather interesting turn of events. And discuss they did, while they were waiting on Balin’s raven to return with its message from the Horse Lord.    

Who exactly was the blond prisoner? Where was the rest of his clan? Why was one so young out on his own – that question had rankled Kíli, as they looked to be close in age – and what was going to happen if his clan learned of his capture.    

They wouldn’t storm the kingdom, of that Nori was certain, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t break in to sneak him out in the dead of night. That suggestion had, of course, made Dwalin threaten to double the guards during their guest’s ‘visit’, and it had taken both his mother, Thorin and Balin to talk him down.  

Quite frankly, he wanted to see the blond escape, just to piss Dwalin off and ruin his week.    

“So what do we do?” Kíli looked at his mother, who was busy knitting by her spot at the fire, a look of concern on her face. Uh oh. That look had always spelled doom of some kind. “If his entire story is true then he’s likely starving, and who knows how many more there are who are in need of food and shelter.”    

He sighed, because of course that’s where his mother’s mind had jumped to. After finding out the blond was motherless, she was likely working on a plan to adopt him in whatever way possible to rectify that issue.    

“Amad,” he started, but was cut off when his uncle threw a ball of parchment at her.    

“I doubt he wants a mother this late in life, Dís,” while Thorin’s tone was scolding, his expression was fond. “Besides, the boy is smart – I’m certain he knows how to take care of himself.”    

“He shouldn’t have to,” his mother countered. “He’s young; he should be learning a trade and drinking down at the tavern with friends – enjoying life rather than taking it to survive.”   

“With all due respect, milady,” Nori interrupted, and Kíli looked over to where the dwarf was partially concealed by the shadows. He’d always been sneaky, and it was disturbing how quiet he could move. “But despite the troubles they sometimes have, the boy’s clan enjoy their lifestyle. They get to travel, see the world and rid it of evil one criminal at a time. They’re not weighed down by possessions and want for little.”   

Interesting. That was quite an insight to have of a group of recluse’s, which meant – “you’ve spent time with them.”   

Nori looked his way and inclined his head. “A few of them, yes, for several weeks about twelve years back. An interesting group of individuals, that’s for sure.”   

“And you’d trust them?”   

“If I needed a group of people at my back, I’d be honoured if they offered to help me, my King. Their loyalty to their allies is unbreakable.”   

Thorin nodded, tapping Thengel's missive against the arm of his chair as he stared into the fire. Kíli was certain he could see steam coming from his uncle’s ears with how hard he was thinking, and if he didn’t know better, he’d say he had reason to be concerned.  

But it was Thorin, and sometimes it took a while to process information in his older age, so it was best to not rush him.  

“What are you thinking, Thorin?” Apparently Balin didn’t get the message about giving Thorin time, but in saying that Balin was even older and his mind was beyond the slow process stage and right into the ‘I need daily reminders or I’ll forget’ stage. Kíli sighed sadly, why was he always surrounded by old people?  

“Does anyone else think he looks familiar?   

Abandoning his lament on lack of peers his age, Kíli looked at his uncle curiously. “What do you mean?”   

“Yes Thorin, what do you mean? His mother echoed, setting her knitting down and giving him her full attention.   

“Blond hair is rare in our kind,” Thorin replied looking around at his companions, “and those that are blond amongst the kingdoms are well known by all. And yet, no one recognises this boy, which means…?”   

Kíli would happily admit he had zero clue about where this was going, but apparently all the older dwarves did, because their expressions were ranging from wariness to sadness. “I hope that question isn’t aimed at me, Uncle. We may be here a while if it is.”   

“You were very young at the time laddie,” Balin murmured. “He couldn’t be, could he?” he continued, looking between Thorin, Dís and Dwalin.   

“The age fits, because he was just a boy when it happened,” Dís murmured. “Mahal, Thorin. You think he’s Frerin’s?”   

“If he is, we’re in a lot of trouble,” Thorin rumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Our family has already caused him enough grief, something tells me he won’t take too kindly to this.”   

Kíli rolled his eyes. Seriously, old dwarves. “For those of us who have no idea what you’re talking about, would you care to fill us in,” he grumbled, looking at his mother and uncle pointedly. “What is a Frerin?”   

“Frerin was the King of the Blue Mountains, and a good friend of mine throughout my childhood,” Thorin replied, turning to face him. “Our fathers and grandfathers had been friends, which is how we knew each other. About three months after Frerin’s ninety-eighth birthday, his father was killed by bandits on his journey from Erebor to his home, forcing Frerin to succeed the throne earlier than he wished. Several years later he married, and a few years after that his wife gave birth to a boy; they named him Fíli.”  

Kíli looked at his mother, frowning. “Fíli?”  

“Aye,” she said, smiling fondly at the memory. “His mother and I became good friends, and we’d made jokes about how our first son’s would receive rhyming names, to better strengthen the closeness our homes shared. Fíli was born about five weeks before you were, and we both took great joy in the royal announcements that we sent out.”  

He shook his head. He’d never understand women. “If you were all as friendly as you say, what happened?”  

“Náin,” Dwalin growled.  

Kíli frowned, trying to place the name. “Wait, do you mean Dáin’s father?”  

“Aye, the one in the same,” Thorin replied. “Dáin, Frerin and I were all friends and were often in close communication; as the future kings of our kingdoms, the bond we forged early would go a long way to ensure no one tried challenging us – but really we just liked being in each other’s company when we could. Unfortunately, Náin slowly fell to madness – and during one of Dáin’s stays in Erebor we learned that his father had attacked the Blue Mountains in order to claim it for his own.”  

Thorin rubbed his eyes, exhaustion and sadness oozing from his pores, and Kíli couldn’t help but feel sorry for his Uncle. That day would have changed much, and it finally made sense why Dáin had overthrown his father, considering the history books and his scholars had remained evasive on the particulars of the subject.  

“By the time we got there, it was too late. Those that hadn’t been slaughtered had fled, and despite our best efforts we found no trace of them.”  

“Fíli’s mother was amongst the dead,” his mother added, her voice barely above a whisper. “Her wounds were… extensive. She never stood a chance.”  

“Dáin had known for some time his father was unwell, but that had been the final straw. He overthrew his father and executed him for treason, but he admitted later that he was putting the dwarf out of his misery. The guards involved were stripped of their ranks until they could prove they were remorseful for following Náin’s orders. After that, Dáin’s men have looked after the Blue Mountains to ensure no one else tries to settle there, and the hope is to one day return it back to Frerin and his kin.”  

“That’s awful,” he whispered. “It’s no wonder Fíli doesn’t trust us; he would have been taught that any dwarf that wasn’t kin would betray or kill him. If only there was a way to get a message to Frerin that you want to fix what Náin did, and to reunite the kingdoms once again.”  

Thorin looked at him thoughtfully, and Kíli eyed his Uncle warily. “What?”  

“You’re right; he doesn’t trust us, but he may trust someone his own age. Go take some food to him and see if you can get him to open up, and tell him that I’d like an audience with his father as soon as possible; it will be their terms as to where we meet.”  

“Do I have to?”  

“It’s either that or extra royal duties for a year.”  

He rolled his eyes as he stood. “Go make friends with the assassin in our basement, he says,” he muttered as he left the room. “It’ll be fine, he says.”  

“Thank you Kíli,” Thorin drawled as he left the room, and he gave his uncle a thumbs up over his shoulder.  

Time to play peace keeper.  

 

* * *

 

Fíli blew a long, loud raspberry as he stared at the backs of the guards outside his cell, grinning as the sound reverberated around the room. He did it again, several times, each time with a different tone and pitch; watching delightedly as the guards shoulders slowly crept towards their ears. “Like I said boys, you give me the satchel I had when I arrived, and I’ll stop. It’s a fair trade, after all.”  

“Just so you can murder us?!” the one on the left snapped back, whirling as he finally lost his temper. “Steal our keys then kill our King on your way out the door?”  

“Temper temper darling,” he chided, “and none of you would come to permanent harm, of that I assure you. My issue isn’t with Erebor, unless you make it so. Now, be a good dwarfling, and get me what I want.” 

“What’s so special about a satchel?”  

The question was followed by the appearance of the prince from earlier, and Fíli straightened from his slouch against the wall so he could leer at the approaching boy better, because oh, what a sight to behold. 

Standing slightly taller than he did, with brilliant brunet locks, Fíli was certain he hadn’t seen a creature more attractive than the dwarf before him. His limbs appeared lithe, but he doubted they were anything but powerful, and his doe brown eyes just drew him in. And his lips… 

Ungh. 

“Are you done checking me out?” 

Fíli dragged his eyes away from where they’d wandered down the brunet’s legs and refocused on his face, quirking an eyebrow at the boy who was now leaning casually against his cell with his back to the guards. “Oh I’m sorry, you're the only one with permission to check someone out, are you? Don’t think I didn’t notice you undressing me with your eyes earlier.” 

“I did not!” 

“Mmhm, sure, whatever you say.” 

The boy flapped his hands. “I wasn’t checking you out! I – ugh, forget it.” His flustered look was too funny not to laugh at, so he did. When he was done – completing one final sweep up and down with his eyes – he smirked.  

“What’s your name?” 

Mr dark and mysterious straightened up slightly, trying to draw his royal training around him like a cloak. “Why should I tell you? I’m the heir to the Throne – technically you should tell me your name first.” 

“And yet I’m your prisoner,” he countered, spreading his arms wide and motioning to his steel cell. “So I really ought to know who my jailors are, just so I can stop calling you Tall, Dark and Handsome in my head.” 

The boy spluttered slightly, his cheeks turning a faint pink as he blushed. Naw, wasn’t he adorable. 

“You’re adorable.” He felt the prince really should know just how cute he was, hence him saying it. And much to his joy, it only made the blush deepen. 

“What is the matter with you?!” the Prince whined, smacking his forehead against the bars gently. “Why are you like this?!” 

“Devilishly handsome?” He grinned as one of the guards dropped his head and shook it in resignation. “It’s just one of my many charming qualities. I’d show you more, but alas, I’m cannot.” 

That got the brunet’s attention. “And why is that?” 

He waved at his leg which was currently elevated to try and relieve some of the pressure the swelling had caused. “Because your mutts broke my ankle last night, and I need my satchel so I can fix it.” 

“They broke your ankle?” 

“Guard, is there an echo in here or is your prince deaf?” 

“Ignore him,” the Prince sighed when one of the guards started to turn. “Okay smartass, _why_ do you need your satchel to fix your ankle?” 

“Get it, and I’ll show you.” 

“We’re not going to get anywhere with this conversation until you get your bag, are we?” 

“Not at all.” 

The boy rolled his eyes and sighed. “Ugh, fine. Guard, bring him his bloody satchel.” 

The guard snapped off a salute – somewhat reluctantly, in his opinion – and went to get said bag. Excellent. 

“While he’s fetching my belongings, are you going to tell me your name, your Highness?” 

The prince raised an eyebrow. “What do I get if I do?” 

The boy wanted to tease him? Fine, two could play that game. Fíli bit his lip and dragged his eyes slowly up the boy’s body before smirking when they locked eyes; and he threw in a small flick of the tongue for added effect. 

Just as he’d hoped, it caused a reaction. “In the name of Durin, but you are irritating!” the Prince snapped, now blushing furiously - and Fíli? Well, he couldn’t help but grin teasingly, which only served to irritate the boy further. “Kíli, okay?! My name is Kíli!” 

Weird. So very weird and yet, he couldn’t complain. The chances of getting his name wrong was slim to none now, and thank Mahal for that, because he had enough issues with some of the Elven names he'd come across, and he really didn’t want a repeat of it here with this walking dream. 

“Well now, was that so hard? Don’t you feel better having gotten that off your chest?” 

Kíli rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, too quiet for him to hear. The guard returned and Kíli took the satchel off him, holding it aloft for Fíli to see. “Are you happy now?" 

“Nope, but I will be as soon as you hand it over so I can make sure everything is there.” 

Instead of handing it over Kíli opened the bag and peered inside, his hand moving items out of the way as he examined its contents. “Let me guess,” Fíli bit back a grin as Kíli withdrew two long, thin bits of metal and waved them accusingly. “These are what you use to pick locks on people’s houses?”

He shrugged, spreading his hands and doing his best to look innocent. “I’ve never seen those in my life, sir,” he replied, doing his best not to laugh at the brunet. “Honest. Wouldn’t have a clue how they got there.”

“Of course not,” Kíli replied, handing them to one of the guards who tucked it in his pocket. “Well if you don’t know what they are or where they came from, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind us holding onto them.”

“Not at all. I’m glad they’re in such safe hands. Actually, I’m after a blue bottle – it’ll help numb the pain until my ankle is treated properly.” It was a bald-faced lie, but what Kíli didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. 

“This bottle?” 

He nodded when Kíli withdrew the bottle he was after, and snatched it from the air neatly when it was tossed to him. “Thanks Kíli.” 

“You’re welcome, Fíli.” 

Fíli lowered the vial slowly and looked at the brunet. Kíli had frozen in place, and was watching him; his eyes wide and alarmed. “I -” 

“You lied to me.” To say that he was annoyed the Erebor dwarves knew his name was an understatement, but he was just as curious as to how they had learned it. No one in his clan carried anything that had their names, so as to remain completely anonymous – they only wore the sigil of an arrow and sword crossed over a coin with their initials engraved to help identify them should anyone be killed while out on a job. All the kingdoms knew to keep an eye out for the sigil, and to send word via raven so the clan could come and reclaim the body for burial. 

And yet they knew who he was, which also meant they knew his history. And knowing his history meant they’d willingly chosen to walk into dangerous territory. “You know my name. How?” 

“I -” 

Without breaking eye contact, Fíli removed the stopper and knocked the liquid back so the potion could get to work. “I asked you a question,” he growled, setting the empty bottle on the ground. “How. Do. You. Know. My. Name?” 

“You’d do well to remember who you’re talking to,” one of the guards growled, having turned to stand defensively behind Kíli. “His Highness is the Crown Prince of Erebor, and you will treat him with respect.” 

“And I’m not of Erebor,” he snarled back, grateful when he was able to stand on both feet without pain, the potion already working miracles on his injured limb. He crossed the cell until he was just out of arms reach of the bars, and glared at them both. “So, you’d do well to remember that, little guardling. I’m not of Erebor and I certainly don’t answer to the likes of you.” 

“But you are the Crown Prince of the Blue Mountains, aren’t you?” 

Fíli glared at the brunet, who was watching him warily. 

“You’re Fíli, son of Frerin, yes? Thorin figured it out,” Kíli added when he chose not to answer. “My Uncle has been looking for your clan for a long time.” 

"Why, so he can finish the job Náin started?” he snarled as he returned back to his pallet. The potion he’d taken didn’t just minimise the pain, it also healed any injury – and feeling bone and muscle reset itself wasn’t exactly a painless process, hence the need to take the weight off his ankle while it worked. “Murder the rest of my people so you can sleep at night without fear of us seeking revenge?” 

“So he can return the Blue Mountains to your people, actually.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Kíli grabbed a stool and brought it over to the bars, dropping down onto it and clasping his hands in front of him. “I’m going to tell you a story, and you’re going to listen – because I think there’s more to the tale than you and Frerin realise.” 

 

So listen Fíli did, to a rather remarkable tale about the invasion of his kingdom, and slaughter of his people. 

Slaughter of his mother. 

“My mother died protecting me,” he told Kíli quietly, looking at his hands as he wrung them together. “Father was on the outskirts of town training when they invaded, and when we heard screaming she grabbed me and ran. Unfortunately a group of dwarves had been sent to kill us specifically. She threw me at a low overhang and told me to climb and then run, which I did. The guards were too heavy to get onto the roof to follow me, so they started burning the buildings I stood on to try and force me to the ground.” 

He swallowed harshly before looking up, and tried to ignore the stricken look on Kíli’s face. “Eventually I got to an area where they couldn’t follow, and I watched as they dragged my mother into the courtyard, demanding she summon my father. She was beaten and bloody, and yet she still wouldn’t give him up. I watched as they slit her throat, as an example to the others. 

No one gave him up though, and those that had been captured died the same way.” 

“Mahal,” Kíli whispered, his voice hoarse. “Fíli… I’m so sorry.” 

“Mahal left us that day,” he chuckled bitterly, “he abandoned us to our fate.” Wiping away the tears that had gathered in his eyes, he sniffed harshly. “After that I ran for the outskirts of the town, thinking of nothing other than to get away. My father was searching for survivors when he saw me on the roof, and chased after me. He managed to catch me before I got too far into the forest.” 

 _Fíli ran as fast as he could, leaping over chimneys and gaps in the roofs without stopping. Amad was dead, she was dead and had locked fierce, defiant eyes with him as her throat was cut. They had taken his Amad, and he had no idea where his Da was._  

 _If he was even alive._  

 _He was little more than twenty years old, he was too young to rule and yet – if Da was gone he would have to try and lead their people, or die trying._  

 _A sob escaped his lips as he pushed off from a roof and landed in a tree, clambering down as quickly as he could. The guards knew he was still alive, would be looking for him, and so he ran. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him into the brush and –_  

 _A hand clamped around his wrist and he shrieked, the tears in his eyes blurring his vision so much he could barely see who was in front of him._  

 _“-li! Fíli! Inùdoy, stop! It’s me, little lion, it’s me.”_  

 _The voice cut through the hammering in his ears, and instead of struggling he threw himself into the dwarf's arms._  

 _“Da!”_  

 _His father wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest, whispering thanks into his hair. As he tried to get his breathing under control he was lifted into the air and settled against his father's hip._  

 _“Fíli, are you hurt?”_  

 _He shook his head, unable to stop crying as his father held him. His father was alive. He wasn’t alone. His father was alive. They –_  

 _“T-they k-ki-killed Amad,” he sobbed, unable to feel anything beyond the pain in his little heart. They took his Amad from him. From them both._  

 _His father froze, his hands tightening around him momentarily before one came up and cupped his face, forcing Fíli to look into his father's pain filled eyes. “Fíli, are you certain?”_  

 _Fíli sniffed and nodded. “I w-was on the r-roof. They k-killed her and the o-others in the s-square.”_  

 _Tears slipped from his father's eyes, and Fíli wiped them away. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them Da,” he whispered brokenly. “I’m sorry.”_  

 _“Your mother saved you little one, and for that I will always be thankful.” They began moving again, through the forest and likely towards the hidden meeting point their people had for attacks such as this. “Your Amad was a hero, because she made sure you got back to me.”_  

 _Fíli looked over his father’s shoulder, back towards the town that was billowing with smoke and echoing with yells, only to find his head nudged by his father's nose._  

 _“Don’t look back, Ghivashith, there’s nothing left for us there.”_  

“We haven’t been back since,” he continued. “Dwarven settlements have always been off limits in case we were recognized.” 

“I don’t blame you,” Kíli muttered angrily. “And dwarves are so stubborn and secretive that they kept Náin's treason and execution a secret from outside kingdoms.” 

Well that certainly explained why they’d never heard anything, other than that Dáin had become the King of the Iron Hills not long after the invasion. 

“Fíli,” Kíli said, and he refocused on the brunet. “What Náin did was awful, it should never have happened – and I don’t think there’s a dwarf alive that doesn’t hang their head in shame whenever Náin’s fall to madness is mentioned. But we want to fix it; when you get out of here Thorin would like to meet with Frerin, on his terms, to apologise and return the Blue Mountains to your people.” 

“The Blue Mountains were resettled by the Iron Hills, Kíli. It can’t be returned without more bloodshed.” 

“Not exactly,” Kíli disagreed. “It was placed under Wardship until it could be given back. No one has really lived there, as such, just looked after it so no one else would try and claim it for their own.” They locked eyes, and Kíli smiled sadly. “I think it’s time the dwarves of the Blue Mountains returned home.” 

 

* * *

 

Fíli lay there in the dark, his hands behind his head and his foot tapping away to a silent beat as his ears followed the sounds of the guards walking away to their station for the evening.  

The day had been rather interesting, he reflected, having gained answers to questions his clan had had for many a year, and he’d even made a new friend. Oh, and there was Kíli as well, in all his magnificent, gorgeous glory.

It had been a long time since he’d taken a fancy to anyone, but considering Kíli was of a similar age, and had eyes that wandered just as much as his did, he knew he’d have to make time to stop by and see the brunet again. Overall this little trip, whilst somewhat poorly timed, had proven to be rather enlightening, and it would make for a good tale to regale Frerin with once he got out of his cell. 

Speaking of… 

Satisfied the guards were far enough away he sat up and slid his satchel out from under his pillow, grinning despite himself as he recalled the rest of their conversation. 

_After their little heart to heart K_ _íli finished searching the bag, and once he was satisfied there was nothing in there that could be used to harm anyone or open his cell he handed it back. “Now that I can say you’ve been searched, are you hungry?”_

_“Well if it’s not too much trouble, a snack would be appreciated,” he replied, taking the bag and placing it under his pillow for later. “I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday.”_

_Kíli looked suitably mortified at the realization he’d been denied food for an entire day and sent one of the guards to the kitchen for two trays of lunch._

_While they waited they traded stories of their childhood, comparing the life of leisure to one on the road. Despite how cozy having a permanent roof over your head sounded, Fíli found he didn’t care much for the nonsense that came with being royalty. All the responsibilities and politics were non-existent in his life, and for that he was grateful._

_If anything, it sounded like the dwarves of Erebor would benefit from a few months of hard work and living rough, if only to remind them of what was truly important in life._

_Constant meetings certainly wasn’t high on that list, if it made it at all._

_When the guard returned K_ _íli told them he’d be eating in the cell with Fíli, and ignored their protests as he grabbed the keys and unlocked it._

_Luckily for him, with all their arguing they didn’t realise he’d tuned out their conversation to instead listen to the hinges, and much to his joy they stayed silent when the door opened and closed. Well maintained hinges was certainly going to make his life easier._

_The next few hours passed quickly as they swapped stories, ranging from more of their childhood, to the battles they’d fought, to the places they’d visited – even down to what fruit was better: plums or peaches._

_“I’m sorry,” Kíli sighed, shaking his head as though he were disappointed in Fíli’s life choices. “Plums are by far superior to peaches.”_

_“Superior my ass,” he replied, biting into the peach that was on his tray and moaning as the flavours burst in his mouth. “Peaches are the way to go, my sheltered little pumpkin.”_

_He went to wipe away the juice that was trickling down his chin when Kíli reached over and used his thumb to swipe it away, locking eyes with him as he did so before putting the thumb in his mouth. “Mmm…” Kíli hummed, making a show of licking the juice off thoughtfully. “Maybe I could be convinced to think otherwise.”_

_“Oh Mahal,” one of guards muttered, and Fíli rolled his eyes before flipping the dwarf off._

_“If you don’t like listening, then you could always leave,” he reminded the pair as he offered the bitten fruit to Kíli. He smirked as the brunet bit into the peach, their eyes trained on each other, and before Kíli had a chance to swallow he leaned forwards, cupping his face and slotting their mouths together in a firm kiss._

_Withdrawing, he licked his lips. “I don’t know what it is, but the Erebor peaches taste so much better.”_

_“That’s it, I’m done,” the same guard as before grunted as he stomped from the room, the second guard sighing heavily as he followed his companion, giving them both an exasperated look over his shoulder as he left._

_He looked at Kí_ _li, and the pair fell into each other, giggling heavily which eventually lead to Kíli leaning over him and some rather passionate kissing, and –_

_And then someone cleared his throat, and they both looked over to see Dwalin scowling at them._

_“Yer Uncle said talk to him, not molest him,” the bald dwarf scolded, unlocking the cell door and holding it open. “Yer mother told me to fetch yer for dinner. I suggest going and getting yerself tidied up before joining them.”_

_“Ugh, you really are a spoilsport,” Kíli sighed as he pulled away, but not before planting one final kiss on his lips, and Fíli couldn’t help but lean up and bite on Kíli’s ear lightly, murmuring “until next time” before drawing away._

_He blew the older dwarf a kiss as Kíli exited the cell, and was pleased when the guard grumbled under his breath, slamming the door shut. And once again the hinges remained silent. “See you tomorrow, handsome,” he called as Kíli headed for the door, and with a final wink over his shoulder, Kíli was gone._

_“Don’t count on seeing him tomorrow,” Dwalin growled, making a show of locking him in. “The boy has better things to do with his time than visit yer.”_

_Fíli didn’t bother to reply, instead he smirked and gave the dwarf a wave as he too left the room._

He’d been left to his own devices after that, and aside from some food being delivered nothing else had happened, which had been fine by him as he had things to do.

Placing his bag on his lap he grabbed the metal square that held one side of the strap to the bag and moved it around until the latch was revealed, flicking it open and removing the square from the leather altogether.

He thread the strap through the empty loop on the bag and tied it off, before working on his metal square – twisting the sides and straightening them until he had his lock picking tool in hand once again.

“Lesson one in the life of a wanderer, Kíli,” he murmured as he slung his bag over his shoulder and went to the door, reaching through the bars and inserting the tool. “Never try to outwit them, because they’re already two steps ahead.”

With a soft snick the lock opened, and he pushed the door open enough to slip through before locking it behind him.

“Have fun figuring this out, Dwalin,” he muttered gleefully, storing the tool in a pocket and slipping into the shadows.

First stop was the armory to collect the rest of his belongings. The second, the exit.

 

* * *

 

Kíli was jolted from a rather pleasant dream of blue eyes, blond hair and plump red lips doing some wonderfully devilish things to him when his bedroom door slammed open, dragging him back to the real world faster than he would have liked. He sat up, knife in hand and blinking as the moonlight filtered through the window in the ceiling to reveal a rather bulky, bald dwarf in the doorway. 

“Durin’s beard, Dwalin,” he muttered, dropping the knife onto the bedside table and fumbling for his flint stones to re-light the candle beside his bed. “What the hell do you want?” 

He shifted slightly and rolled his eyes when he realised it wasn’t just his brain that was awake, and adjusted his blankets accordingly. 

“Are yer alright?” Dwalin asked, and Kíli frowned at the question, watching as the guard walked over to the fireplace and lit it in quick, practiced movements. “Are yer hurt?” 

Well shit. If he was moaning in his sleep he doubted he’d ever live it down. Especially if it brought Dwalin, of all dwarves, running. 

“I’m fine,” he replied warily as the fire burst to life and filled the room with its usual cheery glow. “Why do you ask?”  

Dwalin straightened from his crouch, and that was when Kíli realised that he didn’t look worried. 

He looked pissed. 

“Yer friend is gone,” the dwarf growled, folding his arms across his chest and, oh yeah – he was livid. “The guards went to check on ‘im and found his cell locked, but empty. And his bed was cold.” 

At that moment Thorin and his mother came running into the room, and while outwardly he rolled his eyes at the commotion over little old him, internally he was giggling like a child. 

The fact that Fíli had managed to slip out of his cell – which he knew was locked as Dwalin had slammed it shut behind him – slip past the guards and get out of the mountain was beyond impressive. After all, Erebor’s guards were renowned for their skills as warriors and watchmen, yet Fíli had strolled through their defenses with ease. Nori's tale of Fíli’s people really didn’t do them or their skills justice. 

Unfortunately it also meant that they may never see each other again, and boy was that something he didn’t want to even consider. He wanted the blond in his life, and in his bed if possible. But with no way to contact him –  

A glint in the corner of his eye made him turn, and ignoring the discussion going on by his fireplace he lifted the corner of his pillow, and froze. 

Because underneath the pillow was a note, and a ring. 

He withdrew the two items, reading the note – written on his mother’s stationary - before looking at his uncle, his smile growing as he looked at his Uncle’s hand. 

“Kíli, dear heart. Why are you grinning like an idiot?” 

Locking eyes with his mother he held the ring aloft, and the trio stepped closer to his bed. As expected, there were gasps – and oh, it was music to his ears. 

“Kíli,” his mother whispered, looking at him in alarm. “Why do you have that?!” 

That, being the ring of the King. Thorin’s ring, which he wore at all times and only took off at night – leaving it in a dish beside his bed. 

The ring that had entered Thorin’s chamber with him when they’d retired for the evening, like it did every night, but had somehow found its way to his room. 

He handed it over, followed by the note and had to stifle a snigger as Thorin read it and swore. 

“Tha’ little brat!” Dwalin snarled as he read the note over Thorin's shoulder. “I'll wring his flamin’ neck next time I see him!” 

“You’re going to have to make peace with him eventually,” he chortled, grinning at his mother when she pushed his shoulder as a silent order to make room for her. “Because as soon as I find him I’m going to marry him.” 

“Well that’s one way to ensure peace in the kingdoms,” Dís muttered, perching on the side of the bed and ruffling his hair fondly. And for the first time in a long time Kíli didn’t bat her away, he just grinned. 

“Mahal save us,” Thorin groaned, handing the note back which Kíli accepted happily. “I’d say I’m grateful you managed to talk him around, but I think I should be worried more than anything. The boy is good, I can’t deny that.” 

Bending down, Thorin pressed a kiss to his forehead before shoving him into his pillow with a hand to his face, making him squawk indignantly. “Congratulations on your apparent engagement, brat, and goodnight. I need to ponder whether the benefits of allowing you two in the same room outweighs the risk to my sanity.” 

“Night uncle,” he replied, blowing Thorin a kiss as he left for good measure. “Good night Dwalin, sleep well!” 

Dwalin rolled his eyes as he followed Thorin out of the room. “Lil shit,” he huffed fondly. “See if I don’ give yer extra training for the next week as punishment.” 

“All the better to make sure I can keep up with my blond assassin,” he retorted, winking in an overly exaggerated manner. Dwalin cursed as he stalked away. 

The door was pulled shut forcefully, and Kíli lay his head on his mother’s shoulder, sighing happily. 

“Must you antagonize him,” she chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “He worries for you, and yet you deliberately go out of your way to make his life difficult.” 

He shrugged. “It keeps the old goat spry. He’d be bored otherwise.” 

“Uh huh.” Dís took the note of him, and giggled as she read it. “I could tell you were smitten with him the moment he sassed your Uncle, and I can see why you like him. He’s going to keep everyone on their toes.” 

“I can’t wait,” he sniggered. “Watching him terrorize people is going to be better than being stuck in my lessons with those blockheads in class.” 

“They’ll likely be your advisors when you’re king, gimleth, so you best learn how to get on with them.” 

“Well if I have Fíli by my side, he may have something to say about that.” 

Dís rolled her eyes and pressed another kiss to his forehead before standing. “Then Mahal save us all,” she sighed. She gave him the note and went to his fireplace, placing the cover over the wood to smother the flames so he only had his candle for light. “Sleep well, love. Try not to enjoy your dreams too much.” 

“No promises. Night Amad!” 

Kíli waited until his mother had shut the door behind her before leaning near his candle and holding the note up to read it again, already anticipating the next time they saw each other – and based on what the note said he had a month to learn how to court someone. 

 

 _‘Kíli, thank you for your hospitality today, I thoroughly enjoyed my meal and the chance to get to know you. I wanted to leave you a token of my thanks – but wasn’t sure what to give you. Then I remembered the ring your Uncle was wearing and thought that it might be a nice gift._  

 _It could even be a cock ring, but it’s too small for me._  

 _Tell tall, bald and ugly that his guards were doing their jobs when I decided to leave, and it’s not their fault they didn’t spot me as I walked out the room - I am somewhat of an expert in avoiding detection, so they shouldn’t take it too harshly._  

 _Tell Thorin we’ll meet him in Rivendell in a month’s time. We need to resupply and it’ll be good neutral ground to meet at. Plus, lots of hiding places and empty rooms._  

_I’m also planning on completing my contract, if the man is still there, so tell tall, bald and ugly that if he wants the man to have a fair trial he won’t send anyone after me. Not that he’d catch me, but I just want to save him the embarrassment. I don’t like seeing a grown dwarf cry._

_Fíli._  

_p.s. None of you should worry about whether or not anything is missing from your rooms as that’s just not my style. Besides, I looked and there was nothing of interest._

_Except you, of course._

 

 

 

 


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little morning reunion

Kíli woke to the first rays of sunlight filtering through the window and landing on his face, and he couldn’t help but stretch before nuzzling into the pillow tucked along his front.

Getting up seemed like such a strenuous task, and if he were quite honest with himself he’d say that the only thing that could get him out of bed was a certain blond, who he hadn’t seen since the Blue Mountains two weeks ago. But seeing as Fíli wasn’t here he’d have to consult his list of reasons he really should get up, rather than lazing the day away.

It had been four months since he, Thorin, Amad and their royal contingent set out from Erebor for the elven realm of Rivendell to make peace with a clan they hadn’t betrayed, but unknowingly abandoned in their time of need. But more importantly, Thorin had gone to make peace with his best friend in the hopes of fixing what a mad king had done when he’d been left unchecked.

Understandably, they had been met with some hostility – Frerin’s men ambushing them a few hours out from Rivendell and demanding they hand over all their weapons. Fíli had also been there, and when the blond had looked at him, looking pointedly at his sword before nodding imperceptibly, Kíli had taken the lead and set his weapons on the ground, telling the others to do the same.

They were there to make peace, after all.

It was only once the weapons had been surrendered and collected by Frerin’s men did Fíli approach him, smiling at him softly before turning his attention to his Uncle to tell him that Lord Elrond had prepared a banquet for them, and that once everyone had eaten their fill they would be able to sit down and talk.

So he’d appreciate it if they could please get a move on, because he was hungry.

That, of course, had Dwalin ready to blow his lid and had made him laugh in delight. Oh, but he was going to _marry_ this boy!

Maybe he should make Dwalin his best man…

They’d arrived in Rivendell, and after eating what Dwalin called rabbit’s food, and Fíli called his ‘healthy greens’, did the blond steal him away while the adults talked.

And oh, the things they did to each other…

He moaned softly, wrapping a hand around himself and tugging gently to try and draw the memory out as long as possible.

“I could help with that.”

He shrieked and flipped onto his opposite side to see Fíli, in nothing more than his under tunics propped against some pillows and reading a book.

“What the bloody hell – Fíli!” He punched the blond in the arm as payback for the fright he’d just been given. “When did you get here?! _How_ did you get here?!”

Fíli smirked, but continued reading. “A while.”

There was a knock on the door, and he groaned in frustration. “What?!” He yelled, whimpering in annoyance when his Uncle stuck his head through the door.

“Well good morning to you too, Kíli,” Thorin said, shaking his head before looking at the blond and looking utterly unsurprised to see him there. “Thank you for the new vambraces Fíli. They’re excellent and fit perfectly.”

“You’re welcome, Thorin,” Fíli replied, inclining his head while Kíli looked at the blond incredulously.

“I’m assuming you didn’t have any issues with the lock on my door?”

Fíli set his book down and grinned. “I noticed you’d changed it from my last visit, but aside from taking a bit longer – no.”

Thorin rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Enjoy your morning, boys.”

He withdrew, and Kíli sat up so he could glare at the blond better. “You were here long enough to break into Thorin’s chambers and leave him gifts?!”

“And your mother’s, plus I got a bite to eat from the kitchen and took a bath in the spring.”

“And you chose not to wake me?”

“You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to disturb your beauty sleep.”

Kíli growled and slid himself into Fíli’s lap, grabbing a fistful of hair and tilting his head back. “I am going to _defile_ you,” he growled, before slamming their lips together.

“Well hopefully you’ll hold off until I can say hello.”

He whined and dropped his head onto Fíli’s shoulder. “Amad!”

His mother ignored his complaints and entered the room, walking up to the bed to press her own kiss to Fíli’s cheek. “Thank you for the knife and necklace, dear – you shouldn’t have.”

“The knife is from Frerin,” Fíli replied, running a hand up and down Kíli’s back as he talked casually with his mother, and seriously?! What was wrong with him? Could Fíli not feel the prodding in his stomach from a certain part that wanted attention?!

“He said it was a long overdue birthday gift. And I found the necklace in a market in Gondor, the moment I saw it I thought of you.”

“Well it’s beautiful dear, thank you.” She leaned over and ruffled her son’s hair, much to his annoyance, before heading for the door. “We’ll see you for lunch then?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Kíli dear, I’ll have some food delivered to your room shortly. I expect to see you at lunch too, and try and at least make yourself presentable.”

Without giving him the chance to reply she shut the door, and with a growl Kíli climbed out of bed and stalked over to it, sliding the bolt home so no one else could interrupt.

“Seeing as you’re up, you might as well go and brush your teeth,” Fíli told him. “If I have you all to myself for the next few hours, I’d like to have a mouth that doesn’t smell of morning breath.”

“Bite me,” he grumbled, but did as requested and wandered into his bathroom to relieve himself and clean his teeth.

“Oh I plan too,” Fíli replied, and when Kíli returned it was to find the blond completely naked. “Now come here and ravish me.”

Kíli grinned, more than happy to fill his request.

 


End file.
